<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>meddling kids by joshllyman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785527">meddling kids</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman'>joshllyman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sportsfest 2020 fills [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Scooby Doo Fusion, Gen, delighted that's a tag, mild cartoon violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:41:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto is running, running faster than he’s ever run before, with Kuroo’s dog Kuruppa at his side. Bokuto hasn’t ever been sure how Kuruppa runs so damn fast, considering he eats more than any dog he’s ever met, but he’s not complaining now. Just behind them, there’s a zombie--an actual, real life zombie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sportsfest 2020 fills [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>meddling kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt here: <a href="https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/27747.html?thread=3125091#cmt3125091"> sportsfest 2020 </a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bokuto is running, running faster than he’s ever run before, with Kuroo’s dog Kuruppa at his side. Bokuto hasn’t ever been sure how Kuruppa runs so damn fast, considering he eats more than any dog he’s ever met, but he’s not complaining now. Just behind them, there’s a zombie--an actual, real life zombie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, well, probably not an actual, real life zombie, considering the line of business Bokuto and his friends are in. Technically speaking, they are purveyors of the unexplained, but like, most of the time the monsters and ghosts they’re haunting end up being old white dudes in masks who are somehow making money off the “haunt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Capitalism is the real bad guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyway, since it’s probably not a real zombie, it’s a damn good representation of one. Bokuto had unfortunately been up close and personal with it, and he couldn’t even see the seams on the costume. He turns to look back, to check and see how close the zombie is, when he collides with a solid figure in front of him. Both of them go splaying out across the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every time, Bokuto-san,” says Akaashi’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!” Bokuto says, rolling off of him. “Are you okay, Akaashi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s my glasses?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I don’t see them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well help me look for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Akaashi, the zombie was right behind me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help you with the zombie if I can’t see it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuruppa barks helpfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akaashi, I think Kuruppa might have found them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a dog, Bokuto-san, he’s just as likely to have found a piece of trash he’d like to eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t say that about my dog!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuroo! Help us find Akaashi’s glasses!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bokuto-san ran into me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to, the zombie was right behind me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the zombie now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right here,” Kenma says, and all three of them look up. Kenma’s got the zombie in handcuffs and Kuruppa is sitting on his chest, Akaashi’s glasses hanging from his mouth. “Also Kuruppa did find your glasses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto hops up and grabs them, running them back over to Akaashi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should get a band or something for those to keep them around your head,” Kuroo says, knocking on the side on Akaashi’s skull. “This happens at least once a job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t happen if Bokuto-san were more careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really am sorry, Akaashi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whenever you three are done,” Kenma says, and when Bokuto looks back he’s pulled out his PSP. He’s not looking up from it as he speaks. “We can unmask this guy and go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Akaashi says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Kuroo who moves forward and tugs at the mask on the zombie’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nekomata!” they say in practiced unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why?” Bokuto asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nekomata frowns. “Nekoma won’t ever beat Karasuno without more money funding our program!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Coach,” Kuroo says. “Why couldn’t you just believe in the players you have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nekomata does some growling and doesn’t actually answer. The four of them haul him upright and hand him over to the police. Just as he’s walking away, he shouts back at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have gotten away with it, too, if it weren’t for you meddling kids!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi sighs at Bokuto’s side. “We’re twenty-three and twenty-four years old and haven’t played for him in years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s one of those old men things,” Bokuto says thoughtfully. “Hey, I’m really hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can get burgers on our way home,” Kuroo says. “There’s a cafe with an outdoor seating area for Kuruppa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuruppa barks happily, and the four of them head out toward the van and the promised dinner. Bokuto’s job is admittedly bizarre, and certainly not what he pictured himself doing, but he wouldn’t trade it for the world.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>socials at joshllyman.carrd.co</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>